Nightmare
by blackm00n5
Summary: Little Johnny has a nightmare, guess who consoles him? Intended to be light slash but can be taken as friends or brotherly love.


**A/N OUTSIDERS FIC! And of course, I make it Johnny/Dallas. XD I'm such a fruit loop. So, I didn't die! Yay….you can go be sad that I'm still here. XDD**

**DISCLAIMER~ S. C. Hinton owns the outsiders. **

I smiled gently, leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. I stared into the living room where my three sons and their four friends were sleeping. It was late, about one thirty in the morning.

Sodapop and Steve lay curled in a tight ball under a blanket. A three year old Ponyboy lay with his head on a nine year old Darry's shoulder and Two-bit's head on his stomach. Pony's new friend Johnny was sleeping with his head on Dallas' stomach.

My husband came up behind me, wrapping and arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Aren't they adorable?" I whispered, gesturing to the kids sprawled across out living room. He nodded.

Suddenly, Johnny began to stir. His face constricted in pain and he started thrashing around. Odd sounds mixing between whimpers and cries escaped from within the five year old. I was about to go to him when my husband stopped me.

"Watch Dally." he quietly said in my ear.

Sure enough, the newly turned seven year old was groggily opening an eye, rubbing the other one sleepily. After yawning, he gently sat up a bit, propping himself up on a forearm. He stared at the whimpering boy a moment.

"Johnny?" He whispered. With a concerned face, he shook him a bit.

"Johnny! Wake up! C'mon, wake up, wake up!" He begged, his face still creased with worry.

Johnny bolted straight up. He had broken out in a cold sweat and there was a wild look in his eyes as he frantically looked around. Frightened, he stopped and stared at Dallas.

"C'mon, Johnnycake, it was a nightmare. It's all better now." The older boy assured him calmly. Johnny burst into tears.

"Dally!" He cried, flinging himself at Dally. He buried his face into Dallas' chest, tightly wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Don't worry, I'm here. It's okay, it was just a dream. It's over now." he cooed softly, stroking Johnny's hair.

Johnny sobbed quietly, his body shaking. Dally wrapping his arms protectively around Johnny. He continued to murmur quietly still trying to comfort him. Slowly, the tanned boy began to calm down.

"You 'gonna be okay now?" Dally asked as Johnny pulled away. He nodded, hastily wiping the wetness from his eyes.

"Wanna' get a cup of water?" Dallas asked him, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah…" the younger boy answered.

Dallas stood up and held his hand out, gesturing with his head to the kitchen. Sniffling slightly, Johnny took his hand and pulled himself up. Once standing, he didn't let go and with a soft smile, Dally walked slowly beside him. They disappeared into the kitchen. A few seconds later, I hear a bit of clattering and a few up-seen words from Dallas' mouth. Then the faucet. The two boys then walked back into the living room, Johnny holding a glass of water with ice and still gripping the blonde's hand.

The boys sat back down on the couch. Dally sat against the corner with Johnny leaning against him. Dallas had his arm behind him, his fingers playing with the dark hair on the back of Johnny's head. The younger boy slowly sipped his water, leaning more into Dally's touch.

After a minute or two of silence, Johnny's breathing started to even out and his head lolled onto Dally's shoulder. Dallas smiled possible the most innocent smile he had ever given. Careful not to wake the younger child, he took the half drank glass from his hands and set on the side table. He picked up the tanned boy awkwardly, having to readjust him a few times. Quietly, he walked over to their previous spot on the floor.

Still being careful, Dally brought both of them down to the ground. He lied down, placing Johnny with his head nestled in the crook of his neck. Johnny nuzzled closer. Dally whispered his name, asking if he had woken up. Receiving no response, he tenderly pressed his lips to the boy's temple. With one last satisfied smile, he rested his head on the pillow, his fingers still playing with Johnny's hair, and he drifted off to sleep.

With another smile, I shook my head. As I walked back to my bed, I knew that one day, Dallas would realize he had a stronger relationship with the boy than he thought. He would realize that he needed Johnny, and Johnny needed him. Even if he was too young to understand now…And when he did come to understand, Johnny would be his. And only his.

~PHEAR ZEH SAPPY ENDING~

**A/N Alright, so…yeah…if you like then give me a review. And I don't think they gave the parent's names and it would've been awkward if she called him Mr. Curtis so….yeah. XD**


End file.
